Untitled
by InNoCeNt CrY
Summary: OKay, the story has been twisted. Hahax...read on. Please, I need another 9 more reviews to go on to the next Chappie. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Untitled…**_

_Wolfram's P.O.V_

I looked outside of the window. I saw Yuuri playing baseball with Konrad again. He was smiling happily. I felt disgusted. I move away from the window and sat on my bed in my own room. The thought of Yuuri together with Konrad sickens me. I just don't know I bother trying to get Yuuri like me. It's obvious who he likes…Konrad. Every single day, I will always hear Konrad's name coming out from his mouth.

He always said that he proposed to me accidentally, not knowing what it actually means. He is always pushing me away. I made a sad face each time, but it is as though I am invisible. Several times he made me jealous and made me angry, yet, he never seem to actually care. It is as if…he was playing with my feelings. I just wonder, why is it that every time I got angry, he tries to calm me down, saying that he was just trying to be nice. Why should he bother? Why must he calm me down when he never actually care for me. All he cares about is Konrad. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Why doesn't he just break the engagement? Why must he continue with it? Since he said that all was an accident. Does he feel pity for me? That is the last thing I want him to do. Feel pity towards me. I looked down on the floor. Tears were dripping on it. I want Yuuri to accept the engagement with all his heart. Not because he feels pity towards me. I started to sob silently. It pains me to see that Yuuri is taking pity on me.

I had gone through enough. My heart had been wounded by Yuuri for the last time. I'm….calling off the engagement. I wouldn't be jealous anymore and Yuuri will be happy…only Yuuri…not me…I guess…it's for the best. I looked up, wiping the tears from my eyes with my sleeve. I went towards the mirror and saw my eyes were red. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. And a voice spoke, " Wolfram-sama, time for dinner."

"I'll be right there," I answered half-heartedly.

Then, I heard the maid's footstep, getting further and further. I am going to announced it today. My engagement with Yuuri is over.

_End of P.O.V_

Wolfram opened his door and walked towards the dining room. On the way, he bumped into Konrad and Yuuri who seems to have just finished their game. Wolfram was taken aback slightly. Yuuri gave him a grin. Wolfram didn't smiled back, instead, he walked past Yuuri, completely ignoring him. Yuuri blinked in confusion. He looked at Konrad who shook his head. Yuuri shrugged his shoulders and walked towards his room. Wolfram felt pain stinging his heart. He felt so guilty not smiling back at Yuuri. He sighed and entered the dining room.

* * *

Yuuri had changed his shirt and was heading towards the dining room. Half way there, he met up with Konrad. They walked into the dining room together. And seeing this, Wolfram glared at the both of them, but they didn't notice. Soon, they were eating. It was unusually quiet. Wolfram was eating quietly, not looking at Yuuri like he usually does. Yuuri didn't even notice. Cecilie was getting impatient with them both. 

"Heika, Wolfram, did you had an argument again?" Cecilie asked.

"Eh? N-no," Yuuri answered.

"Then, why is Wolfram looking so down and somewhat angry?"

"I don't know."

Yuuri turn his gaze towards Wolfram. Wolfram did seem kind of down and angry. Yuuri was sure he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Ne, Wolfram…you okay?" Yuuri asked.

"I am fine, _Heika_," Wolfram said. The word 'heika' seems a bit cold.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit…down."

"I'm fine. _As if you care_," Wolfram mumbled the last few words.

"Eh? What's that?"

"It's nothing. I'll take my leave now," Wolfram said as he stood up.

"W-Wolfram, are you angry with me?"

"Why would I ever be angry with you?" Wolfram turned and glared at Yuuri.

"I…Gulp…"

"Before I forget, I'm breaking the engagement."

Everyone gasps.

"W-what? W-why?" Yuuri stammered.

"That's what you always wanted, right? To break the engagement, since all was an accident. I'm letting you go."

"I…I…"

"There is nothing more for you to say Yuuri. We are through."

With that, Wolfram walked away. Everyone looked at Yuuri. Yuuri looked at the door. He then stood up and ran out of the room, trying to catch up with Wolfram.

"Wolfram! Wolfram! Wait!" Yuuri shouted.

"What do you want?" Wolfram stopped, but not turning to look at Yuuri.

"I…want…to know…what's going on."

"I'll tell you what's going on. I have been thinking lately and it seems that all this time you have been pushing me away and the only name which comes out from your mouth is Konrad's name! I was dumb to think that one day you would eventually fell for me...I was wrong. You don't care about me, Yuuri! You never did!" he was facing Yuuri now, glaring hard at him.

"I do care."

"Yeah. Your care for me is the same as the care for everyone else except for one, Konrad. You care about him much more than you care about me…I…I…," Wolfram looked down, his body shaking. Then, he shot his head up, tears were in his eyes, "I HATE YOU!"

Wolfram turned around and broke into a run. Yuuri wanted to grab Wolfram's arm, but his hand wouldn't obey him. _'Wolfram…'_

_

* * *

_Wolfram was in his own room. He leaned against the door. He then fell to his knees, crying silently, not wanting anyone to hear him. He wanted to do it so much, but now that he did, he felt really regretful. He stood up, not really stable. He dragged himself towards his bed. But before reaching it, he fell instantly on the floor. Before his eyes closes, he could only see darkness… 

_**TBC**_

Hehe…sorry for the bad language, but I really suck at writing in English. And, this is my first fic on Kyou Kara Maou…so, please, take it easy on me, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri walked towards his room. He opened the door and saw the whole room empty. He walked toward the bed. He lay down while putting his hands behind his head.

**_Yuuri's P.O.V_**

Ah-ah…finally free. I am so darn happy! Aw…who am I kidding? I feel so guilty and somewhat lonesome. I pushed myself up. I looked outside of the window. The moon was shining so brightly. So beautiful…like someone I know…suddenly, Wolfram's image appeared in my mind. I shook my head.

Since when have I thought like this about Wolfram? I looked at the empty space on my bed. I sighed. What have I done this time? Wolfram suddenly burst into anger. I started to think back…I am definitely **sure **I hadn't doneanything wrong.

I stood up and walked towards the door. I should talk to Wolfram. If I don't…maybe something worst will come up. Just the thought of it sends chills down my spine. I opened the door, closed it and walked towards Wolfram's room. I hope I won't get lost. Let see…

End of P.O.V

Yuuri cornered here and there over and over again and finally reached Wolfram's room. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. Still no answer. He put his ear on the door, trying to hear if there is crying going on in there. No sound. He opened the door. His eyes widen as he saw Wolfram's body lying motionless on the floor. He panicked.

"KONRAD!"

Wolfram's eyelids flutter opened. He saw an image but it was blurry. He blinked his eyes a few times and saw the image. It was Konrad. He tried to push himself up but Konrad pinned him down.

'Wha-!" Wolfram said, startled.

"You shouldn't get up immediately. It will bring a very bad headache," Konrad said with a smile.

Wolfram relaxed a bit. He sighed. He looked outside of the window. It was morning. When did he go to sleep?

"What happened?" he asked Konrad.

"You fainted."

"Huh? I did?"

"You don't remember?"

"..No…I remembered breaking up the engagement…I was walking towards my bed when all suddenly turn to a blur and I saw darkness."

"Oh. Never mind. Just rest. I'll get someone to take breakfast to you."

Konrad went out. Soon, someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was the maid, he asked 'her' to come in. 'She' opened the door and reveal a 'he'. It was Yuuri, carrying a tray filled with food. Wolfram eyes widen after seeing Yuuri. He snapped out of it and turned his head away, not wanting to look at Yuuri.

"Ne, Wolfram…here…eat this," Yuuri stated.

"Hn. I am not hungry,_ Heika_," Again, the word 'Heika' seems cold.

"Wolfram…I don't know what I did but I'm sorry okay? Don't be like this," Yuuri said, settling down the tray on the table beside the bed.

"You think sorry can cure everything…solve every problem?" Wolfram asked demandingly, glaring at Yuuri while pushing himself up.

"No…but what do you want me to do then? If sorry is not enough…what is?"

"From all you did, nothing **can** be enough!" Wolfram exclaimed, while glaring at Yuuri.

"Just tell me! I will try to sort it out." Yuuri's last words were soft.

"You have pushed me away countless times, broken my heart several times and I made a sad face every time yet you never noticed…you always make me want to cry…," Wolfram's tears started to flow now and Wolfram sobbed silently.

"W-Wolfram…are you…_crying?_ I'm sorry, okay? Don't cry…please?"

"You don't get it, do you? You will never understand what I went through! You are a selfish wimp! You never spare a thought for me, have you? Countless times I tried to make the pain go away but to no avail…the wound that you caused on me is too deep to be healed…" Wolfram looked down, tears were wetting his blanket.

"How can I cure that wound for you? Tell me. I don't want you to hurt anymore…tell me," Yuuri said with pleading eyes.

"Go away…" Wolfram stated softly.

"W-What?"

"Go away! Get lost! Leave me alone!"

"Wolfram…"

"Go to Konrad, say his name…not mine…" Wolfram's last words were soft.

Yuuri was getting tired of Wolfram's stubbornness so he went near Wolfram and pinned the blond-haired prince onto the bed. Wolfram's eyes widen. Shocked that Yuuri was pinning him and the seriousness in Yuuri's eyes.

"Shush it, will you? Listen to me! I don't want to go away! I want to cure your wound! I want you to be there by my side at night! I want you! I want **my** Wolfram! I don't want Konrad!"

Wolfram choked.

"I have fallen for you since the first time I met you…but, I was a coward not to admit my true feelings. I was…scared. This guy-to-guy relationship is rare in my world…I thought it was a little…not right…so, I had always pushed that thought away. I never felt anything back when you were near me…but now, when you are gone…I realize my feeling for you was a real major thing. So I begging you, please, come back to me. Okay?"

Wolfram looked away. He then turned to Yuuri and gave a 'death glare' at Yuuri.

"Nothing can change my mind. Now…GET LOST!"

"Argh! I won't give up! I shall get you back. Even if it means I have to give up precious things in my life!"

With that, Yuuri stood up and left the room. Wolfram pushed himself up, leaning back. He stared at the door.

'_Did he mean what he said? Or is it…just out of guilt…or was he just feeling guilty?'_

Wolfram felt a headache coming on so he moved down a bit into a sleeping position. He brought up the covers to his shoulder and held them tightly. Soon, he had dozed off.

_**TBC**_

Again, I would like to apologize for my broken-English.

Okay, now, I just wanna say thanks to all who had reviewed my previous chapter. Sorry, I am a bit lazy to thanks all of you one-by-one. Sorry for the late update, it's just that I don't get much time the computer.

I just have a few last words to say…ARIGATOU MINNA!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri sat in his room. Wolfram was such a stubborn-ass. He knows Wolfram had been hurt by him for…how many time again? He had lost count. He finally understood why Wolfram had always accused him of being a cheater. Having the one you love around someone else was just plain frustrating. He understood this because a few days back, while he was trying to get near Wolfram, trying to convince him that he really loved the blond, he saw Wolfram near the garden, talking with one of his soldiers. The damn guy was looking at Wolfram with such lust. Like a wolf ready to pounce on its' prey hungrily.

Yuuri just couldn't shut his eyes. Wolfram's words kept replaying in his mind. Was he really that close to Konrad? So closed that it caused confusion to Wolfram? Konrad was practically like his brother, someone whom he could run to for help….but basically, for everything. Running to Wolfram would seem so wrong. Basically because it was hard for him to control his emotions. Getting too near to Wolfram could make him lose control. He might suddenly grab the Mazoku prince and kiss him roughly right in front of everyone.

Though he had never touched it, Yuuri knew Wolfram had soft, kissable lips. Wolfram had perfection everywhere in his body. He had silky, blond hair. Smooth skin, soft lips and his hands are so smooth too. Yuuri missed the times when Wolfram would sneak into his room and sleep beside him. He missed how Wolfram kicked him, punched him, unknowingly while he sleeps. Now, the only time when he had time to spend with Wolfram was when they had to take care of Greta.

Yuuri sighed. He stood up from his soft bed. Just one peek at Wolfram wouldn't hurt, right? He walked down the corridor and turned here and there and finally reached Wolfram's bedroom. He slowly and quietly opened the door. Wolfram wasn't on the bed. Yuuri looked around through the tiny gaped he had opened. Wolfram was sitting by the window, bathing in the moon's light. Wolfram looked like an angel. He looked so innocent; it was hard to believe he was a Mazoku soldier. Yuuri's saliva started to run down. He wiped it away with his sleeves. He continued to stare at the beauty.

"Heika?" A voice said.

Yuuri jerked back and looked to his side.

"Oh, Konrad, it's you," Yuuri let out a sigh of relieve.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to…take a glass of water."

"I didn't know the kitchen had been moved here."

"Oh, I was…you know…I…uh, well…," Yuuri said nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"I know, Heika."

"Yuuri, Konrad. Y-U-U-R-I."

"Ah, yes. Why don't you go inside?"

"He doesn't need to," came a voice.

"W-Wolfram…," stuttered Yuuri.

"What are you both doing in front of my bedroom?" demanded Wolfram, a little jealous tone in his voice.

"I was patrolling. Well, I'll best be off. Goodnight, Hei-Yuuri, Wolfram," Konrad bid farewell and continue his patrolling.

"Aren't you going to follow him, Heika?"

"W-What? N-No…I wanted to…uh…grab a glass of water."

"Well, it's that way and not this," Wolfram said while pointing to the opposite direction where Yuuri was facing.

"Oh, really? Must have been dreaming," Yuuri gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, you must have. Now, if you don't mind, I need to sleep. Goodnight, Heika."

"Yuuri, Wolfram, Yuuri."

"I hold no position to call you with your first name Heika," Wolfram pointed out, his back facing Yuuri.

"You're my fian-…You're my friend."

"Everyone here is you friend, but they don't call you Yuuri, do they? Except for Weller- kyo, since he was the one to name you. But even so, he still calls you Heika, does he not?"

"Well,…"

"I'll need to sleep. I have training in the morning."

Wolfram closed the door behind him. Yuuri stared at the wooden door for a while, before going back to his bedroom. Wolfram's eyes, Yuuri noticed, were showing hurt and depression. He could see it clearly. Did he really caused such hurt and depression to Wolfram. Did every word he said to the Mazoku prince mattered so much? These questions, who were to answer them better if not Wolfram. He may not have said it, but he had shown it. Yuuri entered his room and laid down on the bed. He shut his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yuuri woke up with a start. Gunter had yelled at him in his ears, asking him to wake up for breakfast and for his lessons. Yuuri groaned and sat up, after Gunter had left. Gunter could be so sensitive when it comes to his lessons. Yuuri bathed and got ready. He walked out of his bedroom and nearly bumping into Wolfram. 

"Hey, Wolf…," yuuri gave a small smile.

"Morning, Heika," Wolfram greeted with a straight face.

They walked side by side to the dining room(A/N: Wolfram tried walking faster but Yuuri keep following). They entered and all head turned to look at them. Wolfram knew his mother, Cecilie, had the wrong idea when she suddenly beamed. Wolfram quickens his pace and sat in between Konrad and Cecilie. The sit was for Gwendel, he was sure, but Gwendel was out camping with some of his fine soldier, training them.

Cecilie and Yuuri frowned. There was a sit beside the Maou, especially for Wolfram. Yuuri sighed and sat down. Breakfast was a snore fest; there were no conversation, no nothing. Wolfram was the first to leave the table, he needed to train. Yuuri followed soon after, as he had lessons with Gunter. The lessons were as usual…BORING! Yuuri stared out of the window as Gunter was so interested in reading the historical facts of Shin Mazoku. He saw Wolfram practicing swordfight with one of his soldiers.

Wolfram ha such a good body structure. He was tough on his men, but he still cared for them. There was one time when one of his men nearly fell off of a cliff; he quickly reached for him, even though he was still fighting the enemy. Due to that, he was hurt and he had to stay in bed for two months. Yuuri continue looking at Wolfram, who had stopped practicing, break time it seems. Wolfram wiped the sweat off of his fore head. He stared up, meeting Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri smiled, but Wolfram quickly turned his head away.

Yuuri frowned.

"Heika? HEIKA?"

"Uh, yes?" Yuuri choked.

"Have you been listening?"

"Uh, I was…uh…"

"In that case, we shall start all over again, Heika."

"Say what?"

"Knowing historical facts are just as important as your baseball, Heika. Now, let's begin."

Yuuri groaned.

_**TBC**_

**__**

_**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing guys. I am so sorry for takingsuch a long time to update the story. I AM SO SORRY! bows Hope you'll like this story...review okay?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Oh, man….I seriously love you reviewers! You guys are the best! Thanks for those nice reviews. But, I am so sorry for my spelling mistake in the last chap because…well…I did it within one day.**

**Okay, I am sorry for any mistake in this chap, but…please enjoy this chap….hope you guys will like it…**

* * *

Yuuri walked out of the room. He sighed. Finally, after Gunter had finished his lessons, which he had to repeat three times because Yuuri was not paying attention. Yuuri walked down the corridor. He needed to take a hot bath. He headed towards the Maou's personal bathroom. Once there, he striped off of his clothes and relaxed in the bath tub. He closed his eye lids. It was relaxing…just him and a peaceful environment.

Yuuri laughed a bit remembering one incident where Wolfram had came into the bathroom to accuse Yuuri of a cheater and he accidentally stepped in a piece of soap and tripped, causing him to fall in the bath tub. Yuuri laughed, and Wolfram turned bright red. Wolfram splashed some water at Yuuri and before they know it, they were in a water fight. Wolfram laughter was…dare he say it…adorable. The only time Yuuri had seen Wolfram relax was when he was asleep. But, the laughter shows another side of Wolfram Yuuri had never known existed.

Yuuri opened his eyes. He missed Wolfram so much. Why was he such an idiot? The greatest treasure had been right under his nose and now that the treasure was gone, he regrets it. Not paying attention to Wolfram was the stupidest thing he had ever done. Yuuri was close to tears. He hated this. He hated Wolfram ignoring him. He hated the feeling of hurt.

Yuuri stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to the cupboard and took out his uniform, underwear and got dress. He walked out of the room and bumped into Wolfram who stumbled back and landed on his butt.

"Owww!" whined Wolfram.

"I am so sorry Wolf! I was…uh…," Yuuri stammered while helping Wolfram up.

"It was my fault, Heika," Wolfram said while brushing dust of his pants.

"Wolf, I was wondering…if you…you could walk around the garden with me."

"I was…kinda in the middle of something…"

"Please, Wolf…just this once…"

"…Fine…"

So, they walked around the garden. They eventually stopped at a pond. Yuuri sat down, legs close to his chest. Wolfram was hesitating whether to sit or not, but he made up his mind and sat a bit apart from Yuuri, legs crossed.

"Wolf, don't you think the moon looks beautiful tonight?" Yuuri asked out of the blue.

Wolfram looked up to the sky. The moon was beautiful. It sort of made Wolfram feel…relax.

"…Yes…"

"But, of course you can't be compared to the moon. You're more beautiful...," Yuuri blushed.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, surprised. He blushed and turned his head away. There was a silence. Yuuri took a small rock and threw it into the pond. The water splashed and caused the moon's reflection to distort. Yuuri turned and looked at Wolfram, who was staring at the water like there was no tomorrow. Yuuri trailed his gaze down to Wolfram's hands which were supporting Wolfram's weight. Yuuri was itching on touching those soft hands.

Yuuri slowly moved his hand. He was nearly there when all of a sudden Wolfram pulled his hands away. Yuuri looked at Wolfram who was actually looking at the moon.

"Heika…"

"Huh?"

"…nothing…"

"Wolf…"

"Hm?"

"Are you really happy…you know…about breaking the engagement…?"

"…My decision is final…I'm tired of being hurt ad waiting…," Wolfram looked down on the ground.

"Wolf…can't I…make it up to you? Tell you the truth; I miss you so much…"

"This behavior is inappropriate, Heika...I…I need to go…"

Wolfram stood up and brushed the grass off of his pants. He was about to walked away when Yuuri suddenly stood up and grabbed his wrist. Wolfram turned and saw Yuuri was looking down. Then, he saw Yuuri's shoulder shaking. Wolfram's eyes widen. Was Yuuri…crying…? And because of him?

"Wolfram…I'm sorry…I know I have hurt you so many times…and I know…I know I can't heal it…but, I…," Yuuri paused and then he shot his head up, revealing his teary eyes,"…I really need you, Wolf! I'm so torn apart without you! Please, Wolf, come back to me…," Yuuri choked, his hold on Wolfram's wrist getting harder.

Wolfram looked away. Seeing Yuuri so broken like this hurt him, especially when Yuuri's broken because of him.

"I…I…I need to go, Heika!"

Wolfram pulled his wrist away and ran back into the castle. Yuuri was left behind. He collapsed to his knees and cried his heart out. He felt so hurt…He punched his right fist hard on the ground. It hurt but he kept on punching…left, right, left, right…Yuuri then buried his face in his hands. Tears were still running down his cheeks. It really hurt to lose a loved one.

Wolfram stood near a window and stared out. Yuuri was crying hard, he can tell. He, himself, felt like crying. He walked away. He could not take it. He went to his bedroom, changed into his night garments and laid on the bed. Soon, his eye lids got heavy and he drifted off of to sleep.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hehe…I guess my Chapter Four ain't that good. Nya! I'll try my hardest…Sorry okay everyone? **

The whole entire night Yuuri couldn't sleep. The blond prince's reaction was damn distracting. Yuuri needed a plan to 'get' Wolfram back. The only problem was…he, himself, didn't have any idea on what to do. He thought over and over that night, trying to figure out a way. He knew crying wouldn't solve anything. He sat on his soft king-sized bed, closing his eyes, trying to focus. Thoughts came in…and then went out. Yuuri just couldn't think of a solution. Suddenly, he remembered his mother.

" _Yuu-chan, when you were small, and were angry at me, I baked you a cake. You immediately beamed and hugged me…it was so cute!"_

Yuuri blushed remembering the incident. She had said it one time when Yuuri and his mother went out to buy groceries. It was embarrassing how she had squealed the '_it was so cute_' part. Yuuri shook his head. There's an idea. An apology present. Yuuri smiled to himself. He would ask one of the maids to teach him how to bake a cake. Yuuri tucked in and switched off the lights.

* * *

Morning came and the day was as usual. Breakfast and then, other stuff. Yuuri had immediately approached a maid and ask if she could teach him how to bake a cake. She nodded instantly. 

"So, when can you teach me?" Yuuri asked, impatient.

"Right away, Heika…that is if you are okay with it...," the maid blushed at her own reaction.

"Good."

They both went to the kitchen. The maid handed Yuuri an apron, who quickly wore it. They went to the baking table. Amazingly, all the ingredients were there. Weird…Yuuri watched carefully as the maid told him the steps. Then, it was his turn. He put all the ingredients in while the maid went to warm the oven. The sugar was out so Yuuri searched in the cupboard and found a new bag of sugar. He took it happily and poured it in the mixture bowl.

After they were done stirring, Yuuri put it into the oven. They waited for half an hour and then took it out. Yuuri couldn't wait to taste it. The maid took a piece and gave Yuuri a piece. The maid tasted it first, and as soon as she swallowed it, she coughed. Yuuri blinked. The maid then went to drink some water.

" W-What? What is it…?" Yuuri frowned.

"It's…it's…SALTY!"

"Huh? Salty?"

"Heika…a-are you sure you put sugar?" the maid said, the taste of salt still lingered in her mouth.

"I'm sure…well, it was out and I found a new bag in the cupboard…"

"Let me see the bag."

Yuuri handed it to her and when she read it, she went blue and her eyes rolled back. She fell backwards but Yuuri caught her in time. Just then, another maid came in. When she saw Yuuri holding her friend, she went near them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I-I don't know. She was looking at the bag of sugar and suddenly fainted."

"This bag isn't a bag of sugar. It's a bag of Annissina experiment. We have got to get her to Gisela…and hurry!"

Yuuri help to carry the maid into Gisela office. There, she was treated fine, but she needed ten days of rest, and Yuuri sweat dropped. Annissina shouldn't put her dangerous experiment in the kitchen. Yuuri gave a heavy sigh. Now what was he suppose to give Wolfram? Yuuri walked down the corridor. He was trying hard to give Wolfram a good present. An idea popped out. The perfect gift!

Yuuri quicken his pace and searched for Wolfram. He couldn't wait to give Wolfram his gift. He looked at Wolfram's bedroom, empty. Garden, nope. Pond…yep! Wolfram was there alright. He went to Wolfram. Wolfram, on the other hand, saw Yuuri and he wanted to run away.

Before he could even do so, Yuuri had already called out to him.

"Wolfram! I have something for you!"

Wolfram turned around and faced Yuuri.

"Yes, Heika?"

"Stop with the 'Heika' business, will ya?"

"…"

"Anyway, I wanted to give you something."

"And for what reason?"

"An apology…please accept it, Wolf."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. Yuuri searched in his pocket.

"Aha! Here it is!"

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"I have no time for such things, Heika."

"Please Wolf!" Yuuri begged cutely.

"Fine, fine!"

"Yes! Now close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Wolfram did as told. He closed his eyes and held out his hands. Yuuri didn't do anything so Wolfram took a peek.

"No peeking! Wait, I'm still not ready. Just close your eyes."

"Hurry up then…"

Wolfram closed his eyes again. He must admit…he was anxious. He heard Yuuri took a deep breath…and then, he felt himself bring pulled forward and…

…a kiss…

Wolfram opened his yes. He saw Yuuri in front of his face, lips on his, eyes closed.

Yuuri kissed him.

Yuuri kissed Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: Okay, Chap 5 was filled with such nonsense! Waaaaaaaaa! I am losing my touch! (takes a deep breath)Okay! I am gonna improve! Hope you guys forgive me for such a bad Chappie…Here I go!

* * *

Yuuri Shibuya kissed Wolfram Von Bielefeld. 

Wolfram stood rooted to the ground. Yuuri just kissed him. He did not know how to react. Should he push away or should he just go with the flow? Wolfram pulled up all his courage and pushed Yuuri away. Yuuri blinked.

"W-what?" Yuuri stammered.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I-I thought t-that you would l-like it?"

"Yuuri…is that what you think of me? Do you think that was what I have been craving from you?" Wolfram asked in a soft tone.

"Well…yeah," Yuuri realized Wolfram was calling him Yuuri.

"You think too low of me of me, Yuuri Shibuya!" Wolfram voice was sharper than a knife.

"W-what?"

"I didn't crave your kiss, don't you see?" Wolfram paused as he felt tears filled his eyes. "I craved for your love. That was why I got upset with you. Not because I couldn't get a simple kiss…"

"W-Wolf! I didn't mean it that way! I thought…I thought…"

"Well you didn't think hard enough!"

Wolfram turned around and headed towards the castle with tears in his eyes. Yuuri was an idiot! He was a wimp! Wolfram collapsed on his knees at the corridor. He couldn't take it. Yuuri thought he was some kind of kiss-seeker when all along he only wanted Yuuri's love. Was that what Yuuri think? Or was Wolfram just seemed to be a low-life to Yuuri? Wolfram covered his face with his hands.

Greta came skipping down the hall and saw Wolfram. She smiled and went over to him. When Wolfram heard the footsteps, he quickly wiped his tears using his sleeve.

"Daddy Wolfram!" Greta greeted in such a childish voice.

Greta looked at Wolfram, who was trying to wipe all the tears from his eyes and cheeks, and a frown came to her face.

"Why are you crying, Wolfram?"

"It's n-nothing, Greta." Wolfram fought hard not to sob in between his words.

"Come on, Wolfram. I'm your daughter. You can tell me."

Wolfram smiled. So Greta didn't know Wolfram wasn't her father anymore.

"Greta, didn't anyone tell you?"

"Huh?"

"I am no longer your father," Wolfram said with a sad smile.

"W-what? But, you and Yuuri are together, and Yuuri is my father, so that makes you my father as well."

"But I and Yuuri aren't together anymore," that sad smile still plastered to his face.

"W-what?" Greta eyes were burning from the tears that threaten to fall.

"It's good for you, Greta. Yuuri can have a new fiancé who is a woman and you'll get a mother. That's what you wanted right? A mother?"

"Yes, but I also want you. I never wanted you to leave, even if I didn't get a mother."

"You will be fine with Yuuri. But, it doesn't mean we can't be friends, right Greta?"

"I don't want you as a friend…," Greta looked at the floor and said softly.

"What was that?"

Greta shot her head up and Wolfram could see she was crying.

"I don't want us to be friends! I want you as a father!"

"Things can't change, Greta."

"Who's gonna tuck me in bed? Who's gonna read me a story? Who's gonna sing me to sleep every night when I get scared?"

"Yuuri can do all that Greta. But, if you need me, just call for me."

"What if I get scared and wanted to sleep with you and Yuuri. Both of you always managed to keep all those scary things away from me. If it's only Yuuri…I'll feel insecure."

Wolfram eyes softened.

"Greta, one day you'll understand why I can't be with Yuuri and you anymore."

"Why, Wolfram? Tell me…"

"I've got to go. I have a work to do."

Wolfram stood up and walked away from Greta. Looking at her makes him regret of his decision. But, what's done is done. Nothing can change it. He heard Greta running away from him. Wolfram sighed.

* * *

Yuuri was in his office. Wolfram reaction was totally uncalled for. Suddenly, someone burst into the room. 

"Yuuri!"

"Greta? What is it?"

"Why?" Greta asked while panting.

"Why what? Calm down, Greta."

"Why can't you and Wolfram be together anymore? Why can't Wolfram be my father?"

"What? Who told you all that?"

"Wolfram."

Yuuri stood up and went towards his daughter. He picked her up and put her on the table.

"Greta...things just got out of hand. Wolfram's mad at me so his uttering things he doesn't really mean."

"Wolfram said that'll you get a new fiancé and I'll get a new mother. But, I don't want a new mother if it means I have to let Wolfram go. Bring him back Daddy!"

"I know how you feel Greta. But, let's leave Wolfram to cool down first. Then, I will try my hardest to get him back!" Yuuri said with such confident and a smile on his face.

'_Even if it means to give up the precious things in my life…'_ Yuuri thought.

Yuuri wiped the tears from Greta's eyes lovingly. He had to find a way to get Wolfram back. But how? Everything he do just seem to make matters worse. Soon, Greta was sleeping on his lap. Yuuri didn't want to wake her up so he and Greta slept in the office for the night.

* * *

Wolfram was in his bed reading his book. He felt guilty for making Greta cry. He stood up to look for her. When he couldn't find Greta in her room, he looked in Yuuri's room. Both Yuuri and Greta weren't there. Wolfram panicked. He searched here and there and still couldn't find Yuuri or Greta. Then, it clicked to his mind. He started running again in his night gown. 

He opened the door and smile. Both father and daughter were fast asleep. Wolfram felt miserable. If only he was still apart of this family. Wolfram went in and took a blanket. He covered them and just when he was just about to leave, he hear the both of them mutter "Wolfram" at the same time. He smiled and went out and closed the door and headed back to his room. They were dreaming about him, so maybe he will dream about them.

**_TBC_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Notes: So…what you guys think of my Chapter 6? Not good enough, huh? Sigh….okay…I accept defeat…but I shall stillcontinue! Go,Go,GO! P/S: Please R & R!_**

The morning sun shines brightly up high in the sky, showering everything and everyone with its' mighty ray and giving each and everyone that confident shine. But unfortunately, for Yuuri, the sun was like his alarm clock, waking up from his slumber. Yuuri gave a loud yawn while stretching.

CRACK!

"Oww! Remind myself NEVER, EVER to sleep on a chair again! My poor aching backbones…," Yuuri exclaimed pathetically.

"Yuuri!" came Greta's voice.

"Yes?"

"Get up! We are going on a picnic with Wolfram."

"Really? When?"

"Yuuri! You said you would make up with Wolfram. A picnic would be the perfect opportunity."

"Oh, right. Make up with Wolfram…"

"YUURI!"

"Y-yes! I'm up! I'm up!" he said while walking towards Greta.

"Yuuri…"

"Let's go, Greta. We can't be late."

"Yuuri."

"Hmm?"

"You might want to change first? And maybe a bath," Greta pinched her nose.

Yuuri looked down. He sweat dropped and a blush crept up both his cheeks.

"Right…ehehehehehe…"

**

* * *

**

While Yuuri was taking a bath, Greta went to try and persuade Wolfram on going to the picnic. She passed the kitchen on her quest to look for Wolfram. She stopped and took a peek. On the table was a picnic basket, all ready and set. Greta beamed. The maids were really diligent workers. They finished everything so quickly. She was about to walk on when she bumped into a certain prince.

"Oww…my nose…," Greta whined while rubbing her nose.

"Greta! Sorry. I didn't see where I was going," Wolfram explained.

"Wolfram! I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Come with me and Yuuri to a picnic."

"Greta…I would love to…but I'm really busy."

"Come on, Wolfram. Please?" Greta said while using her most pleading voice.

" Greta…I have tons of work to do. Maybe next time, okay?"

"I knew it…" Greta's voice went very low and sad.

"What?"

"You hate me…that's why you don't want to go with me. That's why you don't want to be my father anymore…"

"G-Greta…it's not…"

"I-I get it, Wolfram. I understand…I-I'm sorry to have disturbed you…"

Greta was about to run off when Wolfram grabbed her small arm. Greta refused to look at him. Wolfram smiled warmly while he slowly turns Greta to face him. Greta still didn't look at him. He cupped Greta's chin and gave her the warmest smile he could give. He wiped her tears with his thumb gently. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Listen…it has nothing to do with you."

"Liar."

"I swear. Tell you what…why don't we go with Konrad, instead of me, you and Yuuri…okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thank you," Greta smiled and kissed Wolfram on the cheek.

With that, Greta ran away happily. Around the corner, she stopped and leaned against the wall. A wicked grin crept on her face. The oldest trick in the book; Fake Tears. She was really glad that Gisela taught her how to convince someone with a little acting. Now everything was set and mission 'Getting Yuuri and Wolfram Together Again' was in progress.

* * *

Yuuri stepped out of the castle and went to the front gate. He could see Greta, Conrad and…Wolfram. He gulped and took a deep breath. Calmly, he walked towards them. Even though Wolfram wasn't looking, he felt as if he was walking towards his death.

(A/N: To me, I think Wolfram might have that kind of 'death' effect on Yuuri.)

Greta skipped towards him and tugging his arm, asking him to hurry up and get on one of the horses. There was only two horses. So, two passenger each. Yuuri was about to take the one with Konrad when Greta stopped him.

"Greta?" Yuuri asked absurdly.

"I wanna ride with Konrad," Greta asked Yuuri to bend down and she whispered to him, "Ride with Wolfram. Take your chance now."

"O-Okay…but if I die due to his fiery attitude, I blame you," Yuuri said teasingly.

"Konrad, help me up," Greta whined.

"Yes, yes."

* * *

So, Konrad rode with Greta while Yuuri rode with Wolfram. It was such a quiet trip. Especially with the two being so…awkward. They reached their destination and set up the picnic while Wolfram was busy reminding himself that he went for this stupid picnic was just for Greta's sake. After eating and talking about stuff, Greta asked Konrad to play with her a game of baseball. Wolfram sighed. Great. Now even Greta was interested in the stupid game. Wolfram leaned against the tree.

Yuuri knew what Greta was doing so he sat himself out of the game. He sat beside Wolfram with some distant. Looking at the scenery made Yuuri's heart warm. He looked at Wolfram who had his eyes closed. Wolfram was much better scenery. The smooth and pale face, the soft lips, the slow breathing and everything about him was simply breathtaking and so beautiful. Feeling a bit uneasy, Wolfram opened his eyes. He turns his head and saw Yuuri looking at him.

"What?" Wolfram said firmly.

"N-Nothing."

"If it's nothing then quit staring. You look like a wild beast eyeing his prey."

"Really? Ahahahaha…,"Yuuri laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Why aren't you playing? I thought it was your favorite game."

"But, I wanted to spend time with you…"

"Whatever…I don't want to bother what you want."

"Hey Wolf…"

"What?"

"How do you tell if you're in love? I mean, really in love."

"Duh. You feel at ease when you see that person but sometimes you might feel a bit nervous, such as a wimpy guy like you. You feel warm when you see that person, feel good and your heart pounding very hard. And you sort of have this mushy feeling."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Such a basic thing and you don't know."

"Then, Wolfram, when I said I love you, I mean it. You make me nervous. You make my heart pound. You make my knees shake and you make me have this mushy feeling."

"Yuuri, we've been over this a hundred times. It's over. Even if I still loved you, I would be disgraced if I became your fiancée again. I was the one to ask for the break of the engagement and if I were to be your fiancée again, people would look down on me."

"So, you're telling me, just because of others, you would ruin your own love life?"

"Not only because of others but for my pride and dignity! You only think of yourself, Yuuri! I have feelings too! I am also a living creature!" Wolfram was boiling while he stood up.

"Wolf! Can you please stop with that crap! I'm sick of it! Because of your jealous feelings and your pride hurt by something you saw but never hear, you had to ruin yours as well as my life! Quit acting like a spoiled brat!" Yuuri exclaimed while standing up as well.

"You were the one to push me to the limit! You had to be nice to everyone! You had to go flirting with everyone! You never saw me crying inside! You never saw my bleeding heart! You made me suffer, Yuuri!"

"I never made you suffer! You made your own self suffer, Wolf! Just by listening to your own imaginations, you think I was flirting when I never did! If I was never nice to everyone, do you seriously think we can be at peace? I'm just doing my job, Wolf! I never wanted to be this Maou!"

Yuuri had Wolfram shut this time. Yuuri could see Wolfram giving in to defeat. Yuuri eyes softened. He was a bit harsh on Wolfram. He knew he got carried away. What was he going to do now?

"Wolf…I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean…"

"You're right. I'm at fault. I was childish. You had your job. And I was busy making myself think you were flirting. Maybe…it is better for me to stop being your fiancée. I will only be in the way. I…"

"Wolf…don't start. I never said you were in the way. It was just that…everything is going sowrong. I might be always busy with my job, and I might have made you feel like an outcast. I'm really sorry. Please Wolf, give me another chance."

"I-I can't. I'm not strong like you think I am…I'm a weakling. I-I love you, Yuuri. B-But…"

"Wolf…do you still want to be my fiancée?"

"O-Of course…I never meant to break it…I was just feeling stress and…"

"Shh…," Yuuri placed a finger on Wolfram's lips.

Wolfram swallowed the rough lump at his throat. Yuuri leaned in slowly and Wolfram closed his eyes. Warm lips touched each other. Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck while Yuuri wrapped his arm around Wolfram's slim waist. Yuuri kissed Wolfram's lips, trying to gain an entrance. Wolfram unconsciously opened his mouth and with that, Yuuri attacked him slowly. Their tongue danced. Yuuri kissed Wolfram's jaw and then went up to kiss the young blonde's earlobe. Wolfram let out a moan and he could feel Yuuri smiling.

"Ehem!"

Yuuri and Wolfram let go of each other quickly. They looked around and saw Konrad smirking while Greta was covering her eyes. Yuuri and Wolfram blushed and the looked away from each other.

"Busy? Sorry, but I think it's time we go home," Konrad said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"R-Right!" Yuuri stammered.

They cleaned up and walked to their horses. Yuuri and Wolfram held each other's hand and rode together. Yuuri offered Wolfram to ride behind while he did the'driving'. Wolfram agreed nonetheless. He hugged Yuuri tightly and leaned his head on Yuuri's back. This was the happiest day of his life.

A/N: Or is it...? Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Till next time...!

**_TBC _**


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Um…okay…Chapter 7 sucks right? Haiz…hrm…anyways, hope you'll enjoy Chapter 8. There's a twist to it…

Wolfram and Yuuri was ahead of Konrad and Greta. Wolfram's head was still resting on Yuuri's back. He could hear the beating of Yuuri's heart. It was a soothing sound. Wolfram could sleep right there and then. Yuuri's heartbeat was sort of like a lullaby. Konrad smiled. It's been a while since Wolfram been this happy. Konrad was happy to see his blond and short-tempered brother happy.

Soon, they got home. Yuuri and Wolfram walked into the castle hand in hand while Konrad carried Greta in his arms. Wolfram was happy about all this but he was really embarrassed. He was the one to break the engagement and now, they were together again. What will people say? Wolfram was really confused now. Just then, he heard Yuuri gasped.

"C-Cecilie-sama! What brings you here?" Yuuri stammered, scared of being captured in her tight, 'boobsy' hug.

"Wolf! Ihave a surprise for you!" she said happily.

"A-A surprise?"

Cecilie moved aside and reveal a tall, brunette young man with a good figure. He had deep blue eyes and a tanned skin.He smiled warmly at Wolfram. Yuuri felt a sense of jealousy. He looked at Wolfram who seems to be in a state of shock. Yuuri held his shoulders.

"Wolf? You okay?" Yuuri asked.

"E-Elemunt…"

"Elemunt? I think you meant element."

"No, sire. Elemunt is my name," the brunette spoke, his voice not too deep and not too high. He bowed gently.

"Oh! Sorry…"

"It's okay," Elemunt stepped forward.

""Why? How? I thought…I thought you were…," Wolfram sounded like he was about to cry.

"Dead? You shouldn'ttrust what other people say so easily, Wolfram. Missed me?"

"Y-You idiot! You made me cry for nothing then! I cried myself dried because of you, you know that? Idiot!" Wolfram turned and crossed his arm.

"Aww, come on, Wolfram! Not like I did it on purpose!" Elemunt tried to reason.

"Hn!"

Elemunt walked forward and faced Wolfram and gave him a cute pout. Wolfram smiled and then laughed.

"You never change, Elemunt!"

"You too. As beautiful as ever..." Elemunt gave a sincere smile.

Wolfram blushed. He looked at Yuuri, who seemed to be in a state of…confusion. Wolfram asked everyone to have dinner and with that, he pulled Yuuri by the wrist into Yuuri's bedroom. There, Yuuri sat on the bed, looking at Wolfram.

"What?" Wolfram asked.

"What's going on? Who is he?"

"Elemunt is my childhood friend. Same like Elizabeth…except he wasn't as pushy as her."

"Oh. Why have I never heard about him from you before?"

"I thought he was dead. Do you think I would like to talk about him if I thought he was dead?"

"Good point."

"Not a good point, you just never listen or think."

"Hey! Come on, if we are gonna be fiancé, can you at least be nicer to me?"

"Hmph!"

"Tell me the story? What happened with Elemunt, I mean."

"He was a fine man, he was also one of my soldiers. And he was also…my lover."

"L-LOVER?"

"Yes. He said he was going to propose to me. So, the next day, he went out to buy an engagement ring. But…he never came back..."

"What happened then?" Yuuri's eyes soften.

"Then, one of the soldiers reported to me that while he was out in the city, he heard a few people said Elemunt was dead. He was caught in a land slide. I cried terribly that night. I cried myself dry. After that incident, I promised myself never to fall in love again because love really hurts. Then you came along. That's when I changed…"

"Oh. So, you're telling me..., that you have, absolutely, positively, no feelings for him anymore?"

"Nope."

"Better not cheat on me…," Yuuri said firmly.

"Fine. Let's shower then go for dinner."

"Okay. Wash my back and I'll wash yours?"

"Fine with me."

* * *

After bathing, Wolfram and Yuuri went to the dining hall together, hand in hand. Wolfram smiled. This was what he had always wished for. Attention from Yuuri and holding hands…Wolfram let out a happy sigh. They entered the dining room. They were greeted with smiling faces. Wolfram blushed. Although this was what he had always wanted, doing it in public is a bit embarrassing. Yuuri and Wolfram walked towards the table and sat beside each other. They were served their dinner. 

"So, Wolfram…,"Elemunt started.

"Yes?"

"I heard you were engage to the Maou."

"Er…yeah."

"But you broke it with him, right?"

"Yeah, bu-!"

"Great!" Elemunt cut in.

"Huh?" both Yuuri and Wolfram said.

"Because, I'm gonna get back at where I left you, Wolfram."

"WHAT?" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Care to explain, Elemunt?" Wolfram sounded shocked but he relaxed himself.

""I mean, I'm gonna propose to you!" Elemunt beamed.

Right then, Wolfram could hear his mother squel in delight. Yuuri and Wolfram sweat dropped. How are they gonna break the news that they were together again? Yuuri and Wolfram looked at each other and then back at Elemunt, who was still beaming. Oh, great! An even bigger problem. After dinner, Wolfram and Yuri went to have a walkin the garden as Elemunt said he wanted to soak in the bath a little longer.

"What are we gonna do, Wolf?"

"I don't know."

"Um…let's just break it to them."

"No! Elemunt is a _VERY_ sensitive guy. I don't want him to be hurt."

"Then what you propose we do?"

"I'm thinking…," Wolfram bite his thumb. Yuuri found it rather adorable. Wolfram look up when he felt Yuuri's gaze on him, "What..?"

"Nothing, you looked like a baby doing that."

"Babies suck their thumb, not bite it."

"I know, but it was kinda like a baby."

"Haha, funny. Help me think."

"Um…I've got it!" Yuuri suddenly exclaimed, making Wolfram jump.

"H-Huh?"

"Make him fall for another person!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"We'll play Cupid."

"Stupid?"

"Cupid! Cupid is like a match-maker."

"And who do you suppose would we match him with?"

"We'll try everyone in the castle! There's one he's bound to like."

"And if it fails?"

"Then…you are gonna get two husbands!" Yuuri grinned.

"If you insist…but he gets me then. He's more attractive than you are," Wolfram smirked.

"Hey! Fine, if it fails, we'll make up another plan."

"Fine."

Yuuri sat beside Wolfram and hugged him by the waist. Wolfram rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder. They sat like there for a while and then they decided to retire. Tomorrow was going to be their first mission. Mission 'Get-Elemunt-Another-Lover'.

Oh, boy. Wolfram had a bad feeling about this.

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9: Not a Note Anymore

Author Notes: I AM SO SORRY! Haha…it's been 'awhile' since I've updated ne? Haha…I was trying to reach my target actually. 80 reviews! See, I wanted to follow the numbers of my chapters, such as, 8 chappie…80 reviews. See? Haha….I know it's a bit lame, but everyone has a goal in their life, ne? Man, I am so sorry for making you guys wait a long time…but this chappie is hard. My mind is not flowing like it use to. Okay, so, let me start the story.

* * *

Yuuri woke up with a start. There was no nightmare, but, Yuuri was worried. He's been up nearly all night, thinking of a nice 'partner', shall we put it, for Elemunt. He knew he couldn't touch Gwendel and Gunter. Both were taken (by each other, of course). He was thinking of Anissina, but Elemunt would be a guinea pig for her. Yuuri shivered at that thought. He imagines Anissina laughing 'maniacally' and Elemunt crying helplessly. Anissina was not a good candidate. 

Then, there were the three maids. But, if Elemunt marry to one of them, the other two would be so hurt and if he were to marry all three, he'll be deaf. Those three girls were like a supersonic sound system. Loud and high pitched. Even Yuuri gets annoyed at times by them. He also thought of Gisela, but Gunter would not allow it. There is something going on between Gisela and Aldebert. Like a spark or something. Yuuri scratched his head. This was so frustrating.

Then, briefly, he thought about Konrad. That's when it 'clicked'. Konrad seems to be a loner. He seems to have no one on his mind. There was an option. Yuuri couldn't help but smile. Now, he can put his mind at ease. For a while that is. He still has to figure out on how to get them together. He decided to take a nice, warm and refreshing bath. It always seems to calm his soul. He gently got off the bed, being really, no let me rephrase, being extremely careful not to wake Wolfram up. As he got off the bed, Wolfram groaned and stirred. Yuuri froze and turned white_. 'Oh no, the monster has awoken!_' Yuuri thought. But, Wolfram didn't wake up. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. Wolfram can be cranky when a person wakes him up before noon. It was too early, he had told Yuuri once (consider it as a fair warning). Yes, too early.

* * *

Yuuri proceeded towards the Maou's royal bathroom. There, he stripped off his clothing and undergarments, revealing his muscular (a bit only) body. He stepped slowly into the warm water and relaxed. He closed his eyes, bringing his mind elsewhere. He felt really tired, with the lack of sleep he was getting. So, now, how to get Konrad and Elemunt together? Yuuri thought of giving each of the two a letter, signing it as an admirer. Then, from there, Yuuri had no idea what to do. If they meet…Yuuri couldn't think what would happen after that. He would just wait and see. Hoping there wouldn't be a lot of trouble later on.

* * *

Wolfram woke up, still feeling sleepy. He felt for Yuuri beside him but all he got was the soft bed. His eyes shot open and scanned around. Yuuri was nowhere in sight. Wolfram suddenly felt an aching feeling in his chest, afraid something might have happened to Yuuri. But all his worries were gone when he saw Yuuri coming in, rubbing his hair with a towel. 

"Wolfram! You're awake!"

"You wimp! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"What did I do?" Yuuri asked, puzzled.

"I thought you were kidnapped or something!"

"Hmm," Yuuri thought for a moment before replying, "But no one would dare to come close to me even one bit when you're there," he said in a playful tone.

"True," Wolfram stood up and grabbed his towel. Suddenly, he felt something encircling his slim waist from behind. "W-Wha-?"

"Hey, where you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to a party, while bringing my towel along," Wolfram said sarcastically while rolling his eyes and whipped Yuuri lightly with his towel.

"Oh? Is it a naked party then?" Yuuri sounded so devious, whispering to Wolfram's ear.

"Yuuri! You're a pervert you know that?"

"Ah, but I am only a pervert if you're there."

Yuuri then nuzzled along Wolfram's neck and placing small little kisses along it. Wolfram closed his eyes, feeling rather good. Yuuri then proceeded upwards until he reached the blond's lips. Wolfram parted them slowly, allowing Yuuri to enter it. Yuuri turned Wolfram around and kissed those soft lips carefully, making sure he tasted every bit of Wolfram's lips.

Yuuri's hands wondered elsewhere until it reached a certain point. Wolfram was starting to feel hot when Yuuri gently brushed his hand against Wolfram's hard member. He let a moan escape his lips. It was so good. Wolfram was feeling really hot. Yuuri brushed a bit harder and deepened the kiss, not allowing Wolfram to make another sexy moan. When Wolfram did nothing to stop this, Yuuri pulled up Wolfram's night gown, up to his thigh, almost to his private part. By then Wolfram realized what was going on and pushed Yuuri away.

"E-Enough!" Wolfram said in between pants.

"Why Wolfram? You looked like you really wanted it."

"Yuuri, just, go slower a bit alright? I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram by the waist again and brought them closer together, tugging on a smile, "Alright. Just tell me when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay," Wolfram smiled and kissed Yuuri lightly on the lips.

"Now go and get a bath, you stink!" Yuuri covered his nose.

"YUURI!"

"Alright, alright! I joke! I joke!"

"Grrr! If you ever pull that lame stunt on me again, God knows what will happen!"

"Awww….Wolfram, I can't bear to see you angry at me," Yuuri said playfully.

So, Yuuri wants it that way, eh? Wolfram can do better. Wolfram made an angry glare and then turned around with a 'hmph!'. He then stomped off and went to the bathroom. Yuuri sighed. He knew he shouldn't have pushed it. He chased after Wolfram but ended up getting the bathroom door slammed on his face. Yuuri waited for Wolfram outside until he was done, but again, he was ignored. When they arrived at the breakfast table, Wolfram had an angry face on wile Yuuri had the 'I'm sorry' face.

Just then, Elemunt came in, talking to Konrad. Yuuri leaned closer to Wolfram. Wolfram moved away slightly. They still have not announced that they are together again. Even though Wolfram thought they showed a lot of signs already. How can it have gone unnoticed? Yuuri whispered Wolfram's name softly.

"What?" the blond respond softly, not looking at Yuuri.

"I've got a plan. You know, the one about getting Elemunt a new 'partner'?"

"Well?"

"I'll tell you. Right now, just act normal."

"Aren't I acting normal already?"

"Right…Hehe."

Elemunt took his seat beside Wolfram and breakfast proceeded as it should be. After that, Yuuri excused himself, as did Wolfram. They hurriedly went to Yuuri's room before Elemunt has the chance to catch up. Inside, Yuuri locked the door and sat on the bed. Wolfram didn't hesitate to follow and sat in front of Yuuri. He then leaned against his lover and Yuuri hugged him around the waist.

"What's your plan?"

"Well, I thought about all the available people and Konrad seems to be the only one available."

"Konrad?" Wolfram pulled away and looked at Yuuri.

"Yeah. I couldn't think of anyone else."

"But, it's not easy to confront Weller-kyo."

"Wolfram, just call him 'brother'. What's so hard about that?"

"Nothing. It just doesn't feel right.'

"Come on, he's your flesh and blood."

"_Brother_ won't accept it. Happy now?"

"Why won't he accept?"

"Wel-_Brother_ is someone who chooses what he wants by himself. It won't work."

"Any other suggestion then?" Wolfram thought for a while.

'My _brother_ it is then."

* * *

Plan getting Konrad and Elemunt together was tough. They had to arrange everything in order. Wolfram had planned that they went out together, as in him, Yuuri, Konrad and Elemunt together, then, Yuuri and Wolfram would then wonder off to find or hunt for something that they'll figure out what it is later. Leaving the two behind, under a tree, with a silence atmosphere, just the two…something would just have to 'click' then. Or else, just like what Yuuri had said, Wolfram's going to get two husbands.

* * *

So, that day itself, Wolfram and Yuuri dragged Konrad and Elemunt to the picnic. Wolfram had to ride with Elemunt since Konrad still doesn't know that he and Yuuri are together again. Yuuri rode with Konrad, hugging the guy tightly and he saw Wolfram threw him an angry glare and mumbled something that seems like 'cheater'. Yuuri laughed nervously and backed away from Konrad a bit. He turned to Wolfram who gave him a 'that's-a-good-boy' smile. Of course, Konrad noticed this but decided to keep his mouth shut…until they reached the picnic that is. After arriving at the picnic area and setting up for it, Konrad went to Yuuri to have a 'talk'. 

"Hei-Yuuri. I've noticed some 'changes' between you and Wolfram."

"C-Changes? What do you mean, Konrad," Yuuri said, trying to keep it calm.

"Well, I've noticed that you two seems to be…_interacting_ with each other again."

"Really? When?" Yuuri tried as hard as he could to keep it together.

"Well, when we were riding together, you suddenly moved away and then I saw Wolfram smile after you did it."

"I-!" Yuuri couldn't find a comeback. Konrad was a sharp one. So, he coughed out the truth, "Well, you see, Wolfram and I…we…uh…," Yuuri couldn't say it straight.

"You guys got together again right?" Konrad smiled warmly.

"Yes."

"So, let me guess, you want to 'hook me up' with Elemunt, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Heika. But I'm not available," Konrad said it straight and simple, with a smile.

"Not available? What do you mean?"

"Well, just like you aren't available, since you have Wolfram, I am not available as I have someone as well."

"Who is this 'someone'?" Yuuri cocked an eyebrow.

"You should know."

Yuuri thought for a while. He thought of who were close to Konrad. There was him, Wolfram, Gwendel, Gunter, Greta…what was he thinking? Those people are family, well, except for Gunter, but he'll soon be a part of the family. Yuuri thought again. Then he remembered Aldebert and Yozak. Aldebert can't be it. Since he is their enemy. Maybe…No way!

"…Yozak?"

"Yes."

By that time, Yuuri just froze. Konrad looked at him worriedly. Was it such a surprise? Konrad shook Yuuri to see whether the boy was still with him or not. Yuuri shook his head and turned to look at Konrad. It was a hard thing to dissolve, but Yuuri guess that not everyone would go for looks. He gave Konrad a warm smile, assuring his godfather that he was fine with it. They went to join Elemunt and Wolfram who seems to be enjoying themselves. Yuuri felt a bit…jealous. They settled down and talked about random things. The kingdom, the people and their problems and other things. Wolfram was getting worried, why haven't Yuuri make the signal for the plan? It's nearly sun down and they were going home soon. Suddenly, Yuuri stood up and stretched. He looked at Wolfram and spoke.

"Wolfram, I wanted to stretch my legs, want to come along?"

Wolfram nodded, making a serious face, trying to pretend like He and Yuuri had nothing going on. Konrad laughed a bit at this. Wolfram turned to look at him and cocked his eyebrow. Konrad looked at him innocently, almost making Wolfram more suspicious. Yuuri walked ahead and Wolfram followed closely. When they reached a spot where they couldn't be seen, Wolfram approached Yuuri, grabbing the King's arm.

"What is it, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, turning around.

"Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"What did you tell Konrad?"

"What you mean?"

"Ever since you and him talking, he's been eyeing me every time I got near you."

"Well, he knows."

"He knows? Speak properly, Yuuri!"

"I mean, he knows we are together."

"What? Why did you tell him?" Wolfram raised his voice.

"He figured it out!" Yuuri covered his head.

"Argh! How could he?"

"You know, you must give Konrad more credit than that."

"So…are we going through with the plan?"

"Nope…I found out that your brother is…well…"

"What?"

"Taken."

"Taken?"

"Yes, like you are taken by me…He's taken by…someone."

"Say it straight, Yuuri! Who is it?"

"Yozak."

Hearing the name, Wolfram paled. He stood there, motionless. Yuuri got a bit worried and waved his hand in front of Wolfram's face to get a reaction but there was none. He became really worried. He shook Wolfram, trying to make the blond snap back to reality. Well, a few minutes later, Wolfram looked at him and a small smile tugged on his lips. Then, he suddenly dropped to the ground, which scared Yuuri who thought Wolfram fainted, and laughed hilariously. Yuuri didn't understand but he started to laugh along. It was a bit funny. After finish laughing, Wolfram turned serious, making Yuuri gulp.

"So, what now?"

"Um…I think we should tell him the truth. It's the easiest way, Wolf!"

"I can't bear to see him heartbroken!"

"But, can you see him live a life of fake love?"

That question stunned Wolfram. What was worse? Living a life of fake love…or being rejected? Wolfram sighed. He knew Yuuri had won this round. He gave up and nodded, receiving a smile from Yuuri. As they approached the picnic site, Yuuri held Wolfram's hand and whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll be there for you," and he let go.

_**TBC**_

More Author notes: Ah! This chappie isn't good. But, since you guys wanted it so much, I decided to post it anyways. Hope you guys like it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. Haha…and one of you said you even like yaoi. I blush. I'm not really good at doing yaoi. Haha…that attempt was for try-outs only. I don't really know how to get the 'details' right, if you know what I mean. Yaaah! But I'll try my best. Sorry if I get the 'details' wrongly…But it might not be in this chappie. Okay, back to the show…er…I mean the story. Okay, I know…'L' for 'Lame'…back to the story…**

* * *

Wolfram approached Elemunt. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. _Yeah, he says he'll be there for me when all he's doing is hiding behind a tree A true wimp._ Yuuri couldn't help but to sneeze a little. Someone must be talking about him. Wolfram saw Elemunt smiling at him and Wolfram's courage to Elemunt just melted away. He just can't do it. He just can't hurt Elemunt, his friend, his comrade…his ex-lover. Wolfram smiled back, slowing his pace. Elemunt stood up and raced towards Wolfram and pulled him without reasoning first. All Wolfram could do was gapped. What in the world was Elemunt doing? 

Elemunt pulled Wolfram behind a few trees from their picnic site. Wolfram was about to opened his mouth to demand why Elemunt had pulled him all of a sudden when Elemunt hushed Wolfram by placing his index finger on Wolfram's lips. He pointed towards the bottom of a huge tree. Wolfram's eyes widen. _Beautiful Wolfram…_no, he wasn't praising himself, it was the flower his mother had planted back at the castle. What…No, how could it have grown here. The flowers are only found back at the castle.

"Elemunt…what is this?" Wolfram asked, totally forgetting about Yuuri and the talked he wanted to give Elemunt.

"Beautiful Wolfram."

"I know that, I mean what is it doing here?"

"I planted them here, silly. Don't you remember?"

"Remember…?"

"You're mean. I've only been gone for ten years and you've forgotten our promise."

"Promise?" Wolfram tried to recall.

"You and I would go here again, under this tree, one day and I would have a big surprise for you. Remember?"

"Oh, that _promise_. So, this is your big surprise for me?"

"Yeah…you don't like it? You used to like a lot last time..."

"No! That's not what I meant. What I meant was…you shouldn't have. It's really sweet of you," Wolfram smiled a little. He really feels different now. Mixed emotions swam around his tiny little heart.

"I want to. I wanted to show you how deep my love is for you. But I'm sorry it took me ten years to give this to you."

"I don't mind…" What was this feeling? His heart is pounding very hard.

"Wolfram…," Elemunt reached for Wolfram's waist, pulling the blond boy closer to him.

"Elemunt…stop…I can't…"

Before Wolfram could finish, Elemunt pressed his lips against Wolfram's. Wolfram, feeling a bit lost, did whatever his mind ordered his body to do unconsciously. He encircled his arms around Elemunt's neck and kissed back. Yuuri came around the corner and saw them kissing. He stopped in his tracks. _What…in the world?_ He was rooted to the ground. His mind was screaming 'leave my fiancé alone!' but none of it managed to get out. He just couldn't do anything. He was very stunned by the scene. Then, he saw something he would he never thought of seeing from Elemunt.

He could briefly see the smug on Elemunt face. From the side, Elemunt pulled out a knife and aimed to thrust it from Wolfram's back. Yuuri did the first thing he could think of.

"WOLFRAM!"

Wolfram pushed Elemunt away, causing his knife to be thrown to the side. Elemunt cursed softly. Yuuri ran towards them. Elemunt quickly took his knife and without looking, he thrust Wolfram. But, the voice that cried in pain was different. He looked closely and saw he had just stabbed Yuuri, and not Wolfram. Yuuri had his back face him and his arms holding out, trying to protect Wolfram. Yuuri fell forward, into a shocked Wolfram's arms. Wolfram fell on his knees slowly, Yuuri still in his arms.

"Yu-Yuuri…?"

"Wol-Wolfram…are you…alrig-!" Yuuri gasped for air, as the pain really sting.

"Yuuri…shh…don't speak. We got to save your energy. We need to get out of here."

Then, Konrad came running. Seeing the condition, Konrad inspect Yuuri. Elemunt was completely forgotten. Konrad told Wolfram that it may have hit Yuuri's vital point and they needed to get Yuuri to Gisela fast. Konrad carried Yuuri, Wolfram following behind. They were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey!"

"What now, Elemunt?" Wolfram's voice was colder than it was usually.

"Don't you dare forget about me! Come back here, Von Bielefeld!"

"I don't have time for you! Yuuri is injured!"

Wolfram continued walking. Konrad was already on the horse with Yuuri. Suddenly, a knife went flying by Wolfram, slicing a small cut into Wolfram's cheek. Blood oozed out.

"WOLFRAM!" shouted Konrad.

"Wel-Brother, go now. I'll handle _him_," Wolfram last word could even send shivers down Gwendel's back.

"But-!"

"Go! Now! Yuuri needs to be save. Without the wimp, this country won't survive."

Konrad knew Wolfram meant well. He nodded and rode off on the horse with an unconscious Yuuri. Wolfram turned, facing Elemunt, with eyes filled with anger and rage and even…hurt.

"Elemunt, why? WHY DO YOU DO THAT?' Wolfram didn't even realize he was shouting.

"Why? Why? Because of your father…my parents died!"

"W-What…?"

"My father was a Mazoku, while my mother was a human. She came down with a bad disease and your father had the power to cure any disease. But, he ignored my father pleads to cure my mother and soon she died! My father couldn't stand it, thinking it was his entire fault that he killed himself! I had a hard time going through life as a child. I promised that I'll kill anyone that bears the blood of Von Bielefeld!"

"…I'm…sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry? Do you think a simple sorry is enough to bring them back? To change my past?" Elemunt asked Wolfram sharply.

Wolfram didn't answer but instead looked at the ground. He never knew his father and heard stories about him. People saying he was an evil man, going after beautiful girls. Wolfram was always being compared to his father. Saying that he'll one day become like his father. There was one time he couldn't take it that he trained himself in the rain and eventually got himself a very high fever.

Elemunt charged after him and yet he didn't move. The sword went pass his cheeks, again. Elemunt was surprised. Why isn't he fighting back? Elemunt straightened himself when he heard soft sobs. He looked at Wolfram, whom shoulders shook uncontrollably. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but Elemunt couldn't see the blond boy's face. This was the first time he saw Wolfram cry. The boy had been so stuck-up all those years he spent with him. Wolfram suddenly fell to the ground, hands covering his face.

"E-even though I don't know my father…I'm sorry on his behalf."

"W-what…?"

"I know what my father did was wrong, but…m-maybe…he had a good reason."

"Don't try to cover up for him!"

"I'm not…I'm just…"

Before Wolfram could finish his sentence, Elemunt gasped. He saw the Mazoku troops coming towards them, at great speed. His guess, to pick up Wolfram. He could have easily attacked and kill the boy, yet, he let it pass and ran, cursing softly under his breath. Wolfram was still on his knees, hands still covering his face. Gwendel approached him. Gwendel was also taken aback. Never in his life had he seen his brother so helpless. He shook the boy, yet he didn't move. Soon, he just had to carry his brother, who fainted unconsciously while he was crying.

* * *

Yuuri's eyes opened slowly, getting blurry image. He blinked twice and finally he could see who was beside him. Gunter. He slowly got up, only to receive pain and Gunter pushed him down. 

"Don't move, Heika. You've hurt yourself."

"Now you tell me…," mumbled Yuuri.

Yuuri scanned the room. The room was dimly lighted. Outside the window, the sky was gay and lightning could be seen. It was raining. HE was about to close his eyes again, trying to rest, when all of a sudden, he remembered Wolfram. He got up and turned his attention to Gunter.

"Where's Wolfram?"

"Oh, he's resting in his room."

"What? He was injured? That no good…-!"

"No, Heika. Wolfram just got a bit…tired."

"Was he injured anywhere?"

"Apart from the small cut on his cheeks, his fine."

"That bastard…-!"

"Heika, you must rest. Your body might not be able to handle the pain."

Yuuri nodded and lay back down. He was glad nothing bad happened to Wolfram.

* * *

Konrad entered the room. He saw Wolfram leaning against the bed frame, looking down. Konrad sighed. Wolfram was really broken now. 

"Wolfram?" he started.

No response.

"Wolfram, are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Wolfram, I think you should eat something. You haven't eaten anything since you woke up."

"Not hungry."

"But-!"

"Was my father a bad person?"

"What?"

"Damn you, Weller-kyo! Don't make me repeat," Wolfram said, looking straight at Konrad.

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard you wrongly."

"So, was he?"

"How should I put it?'

"Anyway you want! As long as I get to know about my father."

"Well, your father was the type of…hrm…," Konrad scratched his chin.

"Tell me everything about him…I want to know every single bit of detail about him."

"He was a very proud man when he married Mother. He use his powers, as in the royalty power, to boss people around. You can say he took his post a bit way above his head."

"And?'

"And, he…well," Konrad didn't know how to tell Wolfram. The man was such a disgrace.

"Was he…someone who had a lot of relationships?"

Konrad couldn't lie. He nodded sadly. He knew everything that had happen to Wolfram when he was younger. People compared his little brother to that perverted man. Wolfram was nowhere near that man. Wolfram was someone proud. Once he has something, he'll never abandoned it or leave it afterwards. Wolfram would always stand by Yuuri's side no matter what, not like Von Bielefeld. That guy would always leave the girl he had _relation_ with after her innocence was taken away.

Both kept quiet, not knowing what to say. Wolfram was in deep thought though. He was thinking that maybe one day, he'll turn just like the man his father was. He didn't want to become what his father was. He wanted to stay true to whoever might be his _one_. But how could he? He did it just now. He has Yuuri already yet he still had feelings for Elemunt. He's just as bad as his father was. He clenched his blanket. Tears were threatening to fall. He felt as if he betrayed Yuuri. He was always accusing Yuuri about cheating on him, and now, he was the one cheating on Yuuri.

"Wolfram…?" Konrad's voice was filled with concern.

"Brother…"

"Y-Yes?" Konrad was shocked. Did Wolfram just called him 'brother'?

"I'm not worthy of Yuuri…"

"What?"

"I betrayed him. I have become like my father."

"Wolfram…!"

"Even though I had Yuuri…I still had feelings for Elemunt. I have become my father!"

The sound of thunder clashed with the sound of a slap. Wolfram had just been slapped by Konrad. Konrad had just slapped Wolfram. Never in his entire life had he slap his little brother. Wolfram held his cheeks and looked at Konrad with questioning eyes.

"Don't you ever say that! I know my brother well enough to know that he isn't like his idiotic father!"

"But-!"

"Your father was a sorry excuse for a living being! You are not like him! Those feelings were just confusion! You never betrayed Yuuri. Sometimes, we just feel a bit confuse about what we are feeling. That doesn't mean you are cheating on him," Konrad tone softened a bit at the end.

"But, why do I feel like I did betray him?"

"It's a common thing," Konrad sat beside his brother and hugged him. Amazingly, Wolfram did not protest or push him away.

Wolfram couldn't stand it. He just had to cry. He didn't care what his brother would think anymore. These emotions are too much too handle. He was having a breakdown.

_**TBC**_

**Author's Notes: Hehe…I didn't know what to do. Hope you'll enjoy this chappie. Review okay? Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello! Hehe…Took me a long time to update, ne? Nya…but, I only got 4 reviews for Chappie 10…I seriously don't know how to pair up Elemunt with anyone else, that is why I changed the plot of him being near Wolfram for revenge. I'M SO SORRY!!! I KNOW IT SUCKS!!! THAT IS WHY I ONLY GET 4 REVIEWS RIGHT??? But, I needed to include where one part that Yuuri said he would do anything, even give away his life to take Wolfram back. Gomen…back to the story…**

It's been a few weeks since the incident. Wolfram was feeling much better and Yuuri had forgotten all about Elemunt. Yuuri was playing catch with Greta while Wolfram sat on a bench, reading a book. The book was really fascinating. It's about how a girl had to choose between two guys who she really adores. Wolfram paused for a while; he felt some similarity but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oi, Wolfram!" Yuuri called out childishly.

"What?"

"Come and join us. You've been reading that thing for two hours now!" Yuuri pouts.

"You idiot…" Wolfram's eyebrow twitched.

"What?"

"It's only been twenty minutes!"

"Really? Felt like two hours to me," Yuuri scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a grin on his face.

A book came in contact with his face. Wolfram snorted and walked off while grabbing Greta's hand. He walked into the castle, leaving Yuuri behind, with the book still stuck to his face while his hands and legs twitched from the pain. Greta giggled softly. Her fathers had a weird way of showing their affections to each other. Greta glanced up to Wolfram, who she nearly lost a while back. She couldn't imagine Yuuri with someone else or Wolfram with someone else. She smiled to herself.

"Greta, you want to have a snack?" Wolfram asked, looking down at his adopted daughter.

"Yes!" she smiled sheepishly, just like her idiotic father, Yuuri.

"What do you want? Cookies?"

"I want the Maou bun and Maou cookies!"

"Why don't you eat the real Maou instead?"

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself."

"Wolfram, you're weird."

"Oh, am I?" Wolfram smirked.

"Wolfram…?"

Wolfram let go of Greta's hand and lifted his in the air instead. Greta knew immediately what Wolfram was trying to do. The Tickle of Doom! Soon Greta found herself running and laughing at the same time. Wolfram was behind her, shouting, "Tickle! Tickle!" Greta soon reached the meeting room and entered. Wolfram came from behind laughing but stops when he saw Gwendel's face wrinkling. Annissina was there beside him, hands crossed across her chest. Wolfram gulped.

"Brother…"

"Don't disturb him, Wolfram," Annissina growled, and continued, "His planning a new strategy."

"A new strategy for what?"

"How to make himself a better knitter."

Wolfram and Greta fell. Wolfram got up unsteadily with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"I'll…leave you two alone. Let's go, Greta."

"E-Em!"

Wolfram and Greta hurriedly out of the room and went to the kitchen. There he ordered the three maids to whip up three Maou bun and three Maou boxes of Maou cookies and their normal fruity drink. They put it on the tray and gave to Wolfram. The two then walked out back to the courtyard, where Yuuri was still twitching on the ground.

"Yuuri! Get up! Let's have a snack together!"

"Snack?" Yuuri got up like a zombie and sat on the garden table.

"You're pathetic."

"Yuuri, let's go into town after this! I wanna buy a new storybook!" Greta said happily while munching on her bun.

"Okay, but, we have to tell Konrad first."

"I am coming along, right?"

"If you want too."

"Of course I want too! I can't let a cheater like you wander around in town alone. Who knows what you would teach Greta there."

"Wolfram, I am not a cheater! After what we've been through, don't you trust me?"

"Hn."

"Yuuri…," Greta called out softly.

"Yes, Greta?"

"When are you…gonna marry Wolfram?"

Yuuri chocked on his bun. Wolfram quickly gave him water and patted his back. Once Yuuri could breathe properly and talked again, he looked at Greta.

"Why do you suddenly ask that question, Greta?"

"I always see you guys fighting, and I don't like it. When you are married, it won't be a problem anymore right?"

"Greta," Wolfram's eyes softened, "We fight because we care for each other."

"I see. That was why you hurt Wolfram, huh, Yuuri?"

"When did I hurt him?"

"Last night. I walked pass your room and heard Wolfram cried in pain. I wanted to take a look but Konrad stopped me, saying I am too young to know what you guys were doing."

Hearing that, both Yuuri and Wolfram paled. Konrad and Greta heard them…do 'that'? After recalling last night incident, both of them blushed as red as a rose. They glanced at Greta who continued munching on her buns and cookies. Then, they looked at each other, but looked away immediately and pretend to be so interested in their food.

* * *

After eating, Yuuri went to inform Konrad where they were going and asked Konrad to keep it a secret from Gunter. Konrad smiled and nodded his head. He felt the three of them should bond a little more. So, they got two horses ready and Greta rode with Wolfram. 

"Are you sure you've got the hang of it, Yuuri?"

"Yes, Wolfram….I got it already."

"Don't go so fast. Go at a slow pace, okay?"

"Yes, yes. Stop being so naggy!"

"I'm just concerned!"

"Okay, alright. Can we go now? I promised Konrad we'll be back by sun down."

"Fine, if you lose control, stay calm. Okay?"

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

They headed off to town and once there, Yuuri smiled in triumph. He had shown Wolfram he could do it. He kept smiling all the way as Greta pulled them here and there. Wolfram on the other hand, didn't seem too happy. They stopped at a book store and went in. As Greta and Yuuri were looking around, something caught Wolfram's eyes. It couldn't be though. _Elemunt…?_

Wolfram went out of the shop hurriedly to chase the guy without informing Yuuri. He chased and chased but to no avail. The guy seems to be always ahead of him no matter how fast he walked. He saw the guy entered a bar and followed him. He entered the bar and saw some ugly looking guys but he ignored them. He went through rougher times.

He searched and searched and saw the guy. He tapped the guy's shoulder. He felt his heart beating so fast. When the guy turned around, Wolfram let go of his breath which he didn't even realize he was holding. It wasn't Elemunt. He apologized and walked out of the bar in a daze.

"Wolfram! Wolfram! Where have you been?"

"I…I thought I saw…Elemunt."

"You what?"

"I chased him…but it wasn't really him."

"You chased him? You know he tried to kill you!"

"Yes, I know."

"Then, why? If it was really him, he might have killed you!" Yuuri was boiling now.

"I wanted to…I wanted to apologize to him."

Yuuri took hold of Wolfram's shoulder. It was getting irritating, "Wolf, listen! What happened to him wasn't your fault. It was your father's. You shouldn't apologize."

"But, I bare the blood that killed both his parents! Am I not in the wrong?"

"You're not! What you're father did, it was unforgivable. But, that doesn't mean you have to pay his debts for him!"

"But I…"

A flash of memory where Wolfram saw Elemunt's face pinched with angry and sadness appeared in his mind over and over again. And those accusing words as well. Wolfram couldn't stand it. His eyes closed and he then went limped. Yuuri caught his unconscious body and carried him.

"Greta, get on the horse. We have to bring him home."

* * *

"Why did he faint?" 

"One gets weak when he feels guilty, Your Majesty."

"But why should he feel guilty? It wasn't his fault! It was his father's!"

"Wolfram is a very proud and honorable man, Your Majesty. It's common for him to feel that way because it concerns his own flesh and blood."

"But he's not in the fault…he shouldn't suffer…"

"I know that. I'll leave you alone with him. Please, take care of him, Yuuri."

Yuuri didn't reply. He just kneeled on his knees, as Konrad closed the door, and grabbed Wolfram's hand. He didn't understand. Could guilt be such a strong effect on one's soul, and made one so weak that he had to collapse?

"Wolfram, you're not in the wrong. Please understand that. You can't affect your health by thinking about it. You don't deserve any of this…Please, Wolf. It hurts me to see you going through with this and I'm not being able to help."

* * *

"Gwendel, we need to find Elemunt! Wolfram wouldn't forgive himself unless he could see Elemunt and ask for forgiveness. You know how stubborn he can be, even to himself" 

"I know that. He's my brother, too. But, the problem is, we do not know which location Elemunt is at. I need to talk to him as well."

"Gwendel, I know you're angry that Elemunt caused all of this chaos, but, what would Wolfram do when he finds out what you're gonna do at Elemunt?"

Gwendel gave a sigh of frustration and looked at the map. He has sent some troops to look for Elemunt at some locations but most came as empty results. He cares for Wolfram more than himself. And to see his brother hurting because of one guy who accused him of something he did not do was Gwendel's limit.

'_We have to find him…for Wolfram's sake,' _Gwendel whispered.

_**TBC**_

**Hehe...I did this within one day and I hope it wasn't too badly done. I'm not quite satisfied with it but...I'm running out of ideas!!! if you guys have any ideas, share with me, maybe I take it into credit. Thanks for reviewing all of you and don't forget to review this Chappie as well.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Erm…Hi. Sorry for this reaaaaaaaaally late update!!! I couldn't think of a way to continue the story…So sorry. Hope this chappie will make up for it. R&R, please?

* * *

**

It has been three days now and yet they couldn't find Elemunt. It was getting quite frustrating for Gwendel and Konrad. They have searched high and low and yet, they came back empty-handed. Suddenly, Wolfram burst through the doors. His face was flushed, still sick from before.

"Wolfram! What are you doing here? You should be resting!" Konrad said, looking at his brother protectively.

"I'm fine, brother."

"Wolfram, I told you not to move," came Yuuri's voice from behind.

"What is it that you want, Wolfram?" Gwendel asked impatiently.

"Brother, I heard that you were looking for Elemunt. Have you found him?" Wolfram was being supported by Yuuri now.

"No."

"Brother, I hope you won't do anything to harm him."

"I won't," it was a lie, everyone but Wolfram knew.

"Now, just go back and rest, Wolfram. And please, eat something," Konrad said quickly.

"I tried asking him to eat but he won't budge. Even Greta tried to, and still he won't eat!" whined Yuuri.

"I have no appetite, you wimp!"

"Quit calling me a wimp!"

And with that, both of them walked back to their room, while arguing with each other. Konrad smiled. At least Wolfram's mood seems to be a bit cheery. He looked back at Gwendel with a serious look. Gwendel was looking at a map, his face pinched with frustration.

"Gwendel, what you said about not hurting Elemunt…It was just a lie, was it not?"

"If I were to tell Wolfram the truth, he wouldn't have left this office. And that could only make it worse for his health."

"But I suggest you keep true to your words. We don't need anything else to go wrong," and with that, Konrad turned to leave.

Gwendel didn't even reply. His eyes still plastered on the map in front of him. He knew what Konrad was saying. Even if he was to punish Elemunt for causing his little brother such misery, the hatred Elemunt feels will only increase. He didn't want to make matters worst for his brother.

* * *

Back in the Maou's room, Yuuri was nursing Wolfram. He was so worried about his fiancé. Well, since they still haven't announced they were back together, it would make Wolfram his ex-fiancé. But the way he sees it, the whole castle should have guessed it by now. Wolfram stirred in his sleep and slowly, his eyes opened.

"Yuuri?"

"Yes, Wolfram. I'm here," Yuuri gave a soft smile.

"I'm hungry…," Wolfram said as he sat up.

"Really?" Yuuri beamed. Finally, the blond wanted to eat. "What do you want to eat? I'll go and take it."

"No, I want you to stay here. Just order one of the guards to take a few Maou buns and a fruity drink."

"Okay. Wait here for a while."

Yuuri headed towards the door and opened it. He stood there, seemingly to be talking to the guards. Since the incident three days ago, Gwendel had ordered his men to guard the Maou's bedroom. Soon, Yuuri closed back the door and sat beside Wolfram. He took Wolfram's hand into his own.

"You seem a lot better."

"Em. Guess all I needed was a little more sleep."

"Wolfram, you had me worried," Yuuri said while placing a soft kiss on Wolfram's hand.

"I'm sorry…," Wolfram apologized, head bowed.

"No, don't apologize. I'm just glad it's nothing serious."

"What's been happening for the past three days?"

"Nothing really. Gunter and Gwendel let me off of all my work since I said I wanted to be by your side."

Wolfram blushed. Yuuri was really serious about him this time around. He even offered to stay by Wolfram throughout the past three days. Wolfram smiled to himself, thinking how sweet Yuuri was. To think a wimp like him could be the romantic type. He gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Yuuri asked, his heart a little lighter, seeing Wolfram finally smiled.

"Nothing…," Wolfram lied playfully.

"Come on! Tell me!" Yuuri was practically whining now.

"Not gonna happen, wimp."

"Again with the 'wimp'!"

"I say it 'cause it's true."

"I am not a wimp!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the Maou's bedroom door. Yuuri pulled his hand away from Wolfram and headed towards the door. He opened the door and grabbed a tray from someone. Probably one of the guards, Wolfram thought. Yuuri closed the door with his legs, since his hands were full holding the tray. He brought it towards Wolfram and placed it on the table beside Wolfram's bed.

"Here."

"Why is there so much food? And why are there two glasses?"

"Hey! I'm hungry too!"

"Oh."

"Let's dig in."

"Em."

* * *

Back at Gwendel's office, one of his men came rushing in. He stopped and greeted Gwendel, trying to restore his composure. Gwendel nodded and asked the soldier to carry on. The soldier paused for a while, wanting to catch his breath.

"Sir…we found…we found some clues…of where Elemunt might be," he finally said.

"What kind of clues?"

"We found this bag with a knife in it in the forest near a town," the soldier gave Gwendel a brown sack bag.

Gwendel inspected the bag and took out the knife. He looked at it closely. There was a blood stain on the blade. It was hard to make out whose blood it is. He would have to ask Annissina to have a check on the knife. He placed it on the table and faced the soldier once more.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, sir. There were footprints around that area but it seems to have faded a little."

"You and the other men keep searching for clues. Anything else, straight away report to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the soldier salute Gwendel and left quickly.

Gwendel stared at the knife for a while. He then gave a sigh, took the knife and walked out of his office. The sooner the knife gets checked, the sooner he'll get the result. On his way out, he bumped into Konrad. They stared each other for a while before Konrad decided to break the tensed moment.

"What's with that knife, Gwendel?"

"One of the soldiers found it in the forest near a town, saying it may belong to Elemunt. I'm going to ask Annissina to check it for me."

"Check for what?"

"There's some dried blood on its blade."

"Can I have a look?"

Gwendel handed the knife to Konrad. Just like his brother, he inspected it closely. He saw the blood stain and frowned. Was it Yuuri's blood or Wolfram's? Or is it just another person's knife? He handed the knife back to Gwendel. He excused himself and Gwendel headed towards Annissina's office.

**_TBC_**

**A/N: Again, sorry for the slow update!!! R&R please?**


End file.
